Sehuerley
by Gihurleiy
Summary: Luego de 13 años de no verse, Dumbledore enviara en busca de la Sehuerley a Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni y a Hermione Granger a  Alemania donde ella se dara cuenta de muchas verdades de las cuales nunca se llego a enterar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

Capitulo 1:

_"El verdadero odio es el desinterés, y el asesinato perfecto es el olvido"_

Uno no se da cuenta de cómo los días y los anos se pierden atreves del tiempo sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Llevándose con ellos grandes recuerdos, que algunos optan por guardar en lo más profundo de su mente y corazón. Haciendo como si nunca hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Haciendo creerle a todo el mundo que aquello no paso o simplemente guardarlo como una, digamos, mentira blanca. Pero lo que no pueden aceptar es que en realidad se mienten a uno mismo por no querer afrontar la realidad.

Habían pasado varios anos ya y ella lo sabía, sabía que la última vez que estuvo ahí no fue precisamente en la mejor de las situaciones por no decir que estaba en plena guerra. En la cual felizmente salieron victoriosos. Desgraciadamente no se podía olvidar de el gran numeró de muertes que hubieron por esta causa. Muertes de personas que ella conocía y con las cuales había compartido muchos momentos de felicidad y que ahora solo quedaban en el pasado. Muchas personas de las cuales se arrepentía de no haberse despedido, más no estuvo a tiempo. Sabía que había hecho hasta lo imposible por salvar a todos y eso al menos le quitaba cargos de conciencia.

Se había casado, tenia ahora dos hijos, una niña y un niño, era feliz. Siempre lo quiso así. Hubiera deseado que sus padres estuviesen ahí con ella pero sabía que era imposible pues estaba muerto o al menos eso fue lo que el ministerio y las autoridades dijeron.

Sintió que la puerta de su habitación se habría, rápidamente miro el reloj y dedujo. Eran las siete y media, seguro era él. Siempre llegaba a esa hora exactamente. Vio como la manija de su puerta comenzaba a moverse y rápidamente ella sonrió al verlo quien le devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco hacia la cama donde ella se encontraba leyendo un libro y el abrazo por la espalda dándole un beso cálido en los labios cual ella respondió de inmediato. Siempre le había gustado eso.

-"Hermione"- le dijo el sentándose en el otro lado de la cama la cual compartían hace ya casi 14 anos.

-"Dime Ronald ¿Qué tal de fue hoy?"-le pregunto como siempre con uno tono cálido para que sonase que estuviera interesada en su trabajo , mas los dos sabia que eso era ridículamente falso.

-"Dime tu, ¿de verdad te interesa?"- dijo él con tono de burla mientras se acostaba en la cama y se quitaba los zapatos.

-"Si"-respondió ella algo molesta-"Ahora dime"

-"Bien pues no hay mucho que decir, en el ministerio no hay nada en particular solo que ha habido unos cuantos ataques recientemente, pero nada que no se pueda controlar además Harry, como el jefe, está poniendo orden a todo" – explico mientras que trataba de ver que estaba leyendo su esposa.

-"¿Ataques? Pero saben ¿quién podría estar de tras de todo esto?"- pregunto algo preocupada

-"La verdad es que no sabemos, pero al menos yo creo que se trata de algún grupo de mortifagos que buscan venganza, pero hay cosas que no concuerdan…"- dijo en tono de preocupación.

-"¿Por que?"- pregunto ella poniéndose nerviosa, ya que no le gustaba esa situación.

-"Pues como que todos los supuestos muertos por los ataques en realidad son desaparecidos ya que nunca se encontraron sus cuerpos o restos ,es algo de verdad sospechoso. Además no se explica de donde salen este grupo de mortifagos si por las investigaciones que realizo Harry todos están muertos o están pudriéndose en Azkaban. Bueno excepto algunos cuales fueron perdonados por su arrepentimiento y dados con libertas condicional o algo así pero yo no sé pues no trabajo en esa parte, bueno ahora no te preocupes y vamos a cenar ¿Te parece hermosa?"-

-"Ron es muy temprano para comer aun, ¿Pero dime quienes son los desaparecidos?"- volvió a insistir ella.

-"Eso no lo sé princesa, pero si quieres te traigo la lista de ellos mañana"- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-"Bien, me convenciste vamos a comer ¿Que quieres cenar?"- le pregunto mientras guardaba su libro en su mesa de noche

-"Cualquier cosa, muero de hambre"- respondió el rascándose la barriga

-"Ron"- dijo mientras bajaba la escalera- " ¿Dónde está Hugo? No lo eh visto en todo el día"

-"Oh…Hugo, verdad"-dijo el casi en susurro, se había olvidado de recoger a su hijo de la casa de los Potter, ahora Hermione se enfadaría con el por se irresponsable, como siempre y no le daría de cenar, pensó

-"¿Olvidas de recoger a tu hijo verdad?"-pregunto tranquila pero desafiante ella.

-"Este yo… No te enfades"-le suplico

-"No, bueno si un poco, es que a veces eres tan…"- pero fue interrumpida justo en la ultima palabra.

-"Irresponsable, lo se perdóname"- le dijo él en tono de disculpa

-"Anda ve recoge a tu hijo, mientras preparo la cena"-

-"Gracias"- dijo el bajando las escalera

De vio suponer algo así, bueno decidió no molestarse y concentrarse en la cena, le apetecía comer algo rico pues lo que comió en el almuerzo fue mas que comida pre calentada en el microondas y no estuvo nada buena. Saco su libro de recetas y se puso a leer. Quería preparar algo nuevo. Siguió buscando hasta que encontró algo que le llamo atención "Arroz con Pollo Peruano" en la imagen el plato se veía estupendamente delicioso y dirigió su mirada hacia la pagina de ingredientes y se alegro pues tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Se paso toda la hora preparando la comida pues quería que cuando llegase Ron este la felicitara por el estupendo plato que preparaba. Pero sabía que todo lo que fuese comida o fácil de digerir su esposo se encargaba de comérselo todo y decir que estaba estupendo.

Termino de preparar todo y cuando al fin estaba completamente listo llamo a su hija, Rose, y le pidió que tendiera la mesa para que pudiera servir los platos. Rose obedeció pero con algo de molestia pues no le gustaba realizar sus deberes y además la había interrumpido de terminar de leer su nuevo libro. Pues encantaba leer algo que seguro saco de su madre.

Rose estaba empezando su segundo curso de Hogwarts, pero ahora se encontraba de vacaciones por que aun no iniciaban las clases. Era el vivo reflejó de su madre pero con el pelo un poco mas pelirrojo que castaño y su hermano Hugo era igual a su padre solo que no poseía, increíblemente, el cabello pelirrojo si no algo mas castaño, lo contrario a su hermana.

* * *

><p>Ron llego rápidamente hasta la casa de su hermana, pues quería que esta visita fuera rápida ya que quería que Hermione le preparase la mejor cena del mundo pues se moría de hambre. Toco la timbre tres veces hasta que por fin abrieron. Saludo a James ,su sobrino, y él le invito a que pase y llamo a sus padres que luego de 5 minutos llegaron, pero traían una pinta de muy malgeniados, Ron supuso que se habían peleado. Tendría que hablar con Harry después, pensó.<p>

-"Hola"- le saludo Ginny a su hermano con un beso en la mejilla y se fue directo a la cocina para prepárale un café.

Se quedo con Harry en la sala y se sentaron el sofá, Harry no lucia nada bien, tenía una cara de preocupación muy severa.

-"Ron algo paso, muy grave"-dijo algo nervioso

-"Cálmate hermano, dime ¿qué pasa?"- le pregunto ya algo preocupado por su reacción

-"Cuando te fuiste del Ministerio, yo y todos los demás del grupo seguimos trabajando. Cuando estaba punto de irme Jasper vino corriendo hacia mí y me dijo que había vuelto a ver otro ataque, lo seguí y vi la información. Atacaron una bóveda en Gringots"-dijo el muy preocupado.

-"¿Cual exactamente?"-pregunto Ron entrando en pánico

-" La ultima, la numero 1669"-

* * *

><p>Tocaron la puerta de su casa y vio que su esposo e hijo habían llegado. Saludó a su hijo con un abrazo y le dijo que fuera a la mesa y empezara a comer con su hermana. Vio a su marido y vio que traía una cara de preocupación como si algo grave acabara de suceder ¿Qué sería? Se pregunto, no le gustaba que Ron estuviera triste y mucho menos preocupado.<p>

-"Ron ¿Pasa algo?"-dijo ella tratando de averiguar, pero al parecía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no dio cuenta luego de unos largos segundo de que le habían hablado.

-Nada, sabes ya no tengo hambre en la casa de Harry tome un café eso fue suficiente, solo necesito dormir un poco, Come tu. Te espero en la habitación"-dijo retirándose hacia las escaleras

-"Bueno"- dijo en susurro y algo decepcionada.

Sin nada mas que hacer se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontró a sus hijos comiendo, al menos podría compartir estos momentos con ellos, pensó. Tomo haciendo y empezó a platicar con ellos.

-"Hugo ¿Qué tal la pasaste en casa de Lily?'-pregunto Hermione

-"Bien jugué con ella a las escondidas, y pintamos con unos nuevos crayones que la tía Ginny le compro hace unos días."-se explico mientras comía

-"Rose ¿Tu qué hiciste todo el día en tu habitación?"-pregunto a su hija

-"Estuve escribiéndole cartas a mis amigos y a Albus. Mama además también llego esta carta para ti"-dijo tendiéndole la carta en las manos y ella la recibió u guardo en el bolsillo de su pijama.

La cena termino y Hermione mando a sus hijos a dormir pues ya era muy tarde para ellos. Obedecieron y se fueron despidiéndose de su mama con un beso y ella comenzó a lavar los platos y dejo la carta en el muro de la cocina. Mirando distraídamente hacia la carta mientras lavaba pudo notar que decía "De: Profesor Albus Dumbledor" Eso llamo mas su atención y empezó a lavar mas rápido las cosas.

Termino y cogió la carta y subió rápidamente hacia su habitación. Encontro a Ron completamente dormido. Destapo la cama y lo tapo, el se acomodo y susurro su nombre pero luego se voltio, ella sonrió para sus adentros y con el mas mínimo ruido se metió a la cama y se voltio, prendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche y abrió la carta.

_Estimada Sr. Hermione Weasley_

_Le escribo esta carta para dirigirme a usted y a la vez saludarla para informarle que se debe presentarse en Hogwarts este miércoles 29 de Julio a las 7:00 de la mañana, Se le explicara los motivos aquí._

_Mis buenos días_

_Albus Dumbledor, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

¿Qué quería Dumbledor? Para que la llamaba, se pregunto para sus adentros. Apago la lámpara y escondió la carta en su cajón, luego se acomodo en la cama y decido no contarle absolutamente nada Ron , no quería preocuparlo pues se notaba que ya tenía muchas preocupaciones. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento se durmió.

Se despertó en la mañana , Ron ya no se encontraba ahí, supuso que ya habría salido a trabajar, no se sorprendió pues siempre era así. Se levanto y empezó a sacar la ropa que se pondría, y se metió a la ducha.

Cuando salió se cambio rápidamente y arreglo su cabello con un colleta y se maquillo lo mas natural posible y por último se coloco unos pendientes y salió hasta la cocina.

Encontró Rose aun no se había cambiado y se estaba sirviendo el desayudo, mientras escuchaba música por eso no llego a sentir la presencia de su madre entrar. Hermione camino hacia ella y sorprendiéndola le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella aun algo sorprendida le devolvió el saludo con abrazo fuerte y luego se quito los audífonos.

-"Me voy, te quedas a cargo no dejas que Hugo se coma todos los dulces y además no le habrán a nadie que no conozcan. Llegare algo tarde, de seguro mas tarde que su padre pero espérenme dormidos ¿Entendido?" –le dijo y luego se retiro a la sala donde se escucho unas cuantas risas de un niño pequeño, sonrió seguro que su hijo ya estaba despierto. Lo vio traía un peinado con todo su cabello castaño lacio hacia atrás estaba muy ,digamos, muy elegante que nunca traía puesto además le recordaba algo pero lo ignoro y saludo a su hijo.

-"Hugo"-dijo haciéndole cosquillas en el estomago- "¿Cómo dormiste? ¿De que tanto te ríes hijito?

-"Para, ¡para mama!"-se reía Hugo-"Es que este programa es muy chistoso"

-"Ya veo"-respondió ella-" ¿Y ese peinado? ¿Por qué tan elegante hijito?

-"Ah si este, yo estaba viendo ayer fotografías de cuando tu ibas al colegio, mama, y vi algunas fotos con Lily y la tía Ginny nos conto muchas historia de ustedes y de sus compañeros. Había unos que bueno no recuerdo su nombre creo que era… Mmm…Darko,Drago, Dragon eso es Draco Malfoy ¿Verdad? Lo conoces pero la tía Ginny me dijo que no eran amigos .Bueno la cosa es que Lily y yo jugamos a retos y ella me reto a que tenga su mismo peinado y me tomara una foto y se la mandara por carta, además agarre el gel de mi hermana sin su permiso, no se lo digas por favor mami"-le explico el

Hermione se quedo sin habla al escuchar decir a su hijo Draco Malfoy, no quería volver a recordarlo no tenia porque. Nunca hubiera querido que sus hijos se enteren de quien fue el , pero bueno no lo pudo evitar ¿Qué les abra contado Ginny? Se pregunto ¿Acaso lo poco que ella le conto sobre él? No lo creía pues Ginny podía ser muy chismosa pero prudente. Le había traído tantos recuerdos en su memoria al escuchar su nombre, os cuales había pensado olvidados hace muchos anos ya .

Le dio un último abrazo a su hijo y le revolvió el cabello, el se quejo diciéndole que ahora tenía que volver a hacérselo para la foto y ella se fue.

* * *

><p>Un moreno de buen porte muy elegante que traía puesto un terno gris oscuro,casi negro, con una corbata negra llego hacia oficina y toco la puerta esperando que le abrieran, Dumbledor no tardo en contestar y le abrió.<p>

-"Señor Zabinni, puntual como siempre solía ser , un gusto"-dijo el viejo tomando asiento en su escritorio.

-"Buenos días Profesor Dumbledor"-dijo tratando de sonar cortes pues a este viejo le debía mucho, gracias al no estaba muerto o peor podría estar ahora mismo en Azkaban.

-" ¿No vino el señor Malfoy con usted?"-pregunto

-"No, no se lo permití por mas que el insistió"-respondió el

-"Usted sabe que él es mucho mas importante en esto que usted mismo ahora"-dijo algo molesto el director

-"Y Usted sabe perfectamente que Draco no puede estar aquí y mucho menos ir en el viaje. Granger y yo nos haremos cargo y lo resolveremos"-dijo decidido alzando la voz.

-"Sabe usted que eso es completamente imposible ¿verdad? Usted solo va como ayuda aquí los mas importantes son la señorita Weasley y el señor Malfoy"-dijo el calmadamente

-"¿Weasley? ¿Se caso con el Weasley? ¿Cómo pudo?"-dijo con rabia

-"Por si no lo sabia señor Zabinni la señorita Hermione nunca se entero de lo sucedido y preferiría de que no le comente nada cuando llegue ella"-dijo el director

-"Bien"-dijo molesto Blaise- "Pero Draco no está aquí"

-"En eso también se equivoca"-dijo con una sonrisa el director-"El señor Malfoy está aquí, llego antes que usted y me dijo que usted le prohibió venir"

-"Ese infeliz"-murmuro Blaise por lo bajo

-"Sabe que pone en riesgo su vida ¿verdad? ¡Sebe usted eso!"-dijo algo alterado

-Todo acto tiene riegos señor Zabinni además el señor Malfoy se sabe controlarse. Eso lo ha demostrado en muchas veces, también con usted.

En eso la puerta de la oficina del director se abrió y entre un hombre rubio, estaba vestido casi igual que Zabinni pero con una camisa blanca, su piel se encontraba mucho mas pálida de lo normal tanto así que causaba algo de miedo en el ambiente, sus ojos había cambiado mucho a ese gris mercurio que eran, ahora parecían completamente grises opacos, tenía muchas marcas de orejeras por ultimo tenía su rostro completamente inexpresivo.

-"Te dije que vendría Blaise"-dijo Draco seriamente

-"Imbécil"-susurro para sus adentros

Draco tomo asiento al otro lado de Blaise y perdió la mirada en una fotografía que tenía el viejo director en uno de sus estantes donde se hallaban ubicados trofeos y algunos marcos con fotos. Era una foto que el recordaba mas sabía que no debía hacerlo. Pues ya no tenía sentido. Esperaron algo de veinte minutos en silencio en los que Blaise solo miraba con cara de odio a Draco y el se dedicaba a ignorarlo.

En eso toco la puerta y el profesor Dumbledor se paro y le abrió la puerta a Hermione que apenas entro sintió una sensación extraña en ella. Como si algo no estuviera bien, de pronto sintió mucho frio y miedo. Al entrar pudo ver que no estaba sola, aparte del director, Blaise Zabinni estaba ahí parado con él, Draco Malfoy.

Se sintió muy incómoda, como si todo su cuerpo decidió rápidamente temblar muy nerviosa mente. Noto que el la miraba ella ignoro su mirada, aunque tenia que admitirlo había algo que le atraía mucho y eso le hacía mas difícil evitarlo.

-"Profesor Dumbledor"-dijo en forma de saludo ella

-"Zabinni"-le dijo en forma de saludo y le estiro la mano al moreno que rápidamente le devolvió el saludo

-"Granger, cuánto tiempo "dijo el moreno

Termino de saludar a Blaise y se giro hacia Malfoy, estaba dudando de saludarlo pues le daba algo de nervios y por muy raro que fuese miedo pero no un miedo de salir corriendo si no un miedo de misterio por averiguar que pasaba. Le miro directamente a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos grises que antes brillaban intensidad al mirarle y ahora estaba completamente opacos y reflejaban una inmensa tristeza que el trataba de esconder con indiferencia. Como si todo su brillo se hubiera desvanecido hace ya muchos.

-"Granger"-inicio hablando el. Esa voz, Hermione pensó su voz sonaba mucho mas ronca de lo normal pero seguía arrastrando las palabra en tono frio pero ahora mucho mas inexpresivo que antes.

-"Malfoy"-respondió ella casi en susurro

Hubo algo de silencio incomodo.

-"Tomen asiento"-dijo el director

Había tres sillas Blaise se sentó en la que estaba al borde y solo quedaban dos que estaban juntas, Hermione sin otra opción se sentó al lado de Malfoy. Al sentarse de casualidad roso su mano con la de él y sintió algo tan helado y frio que se sorprendió y lo miro y él le evito la mirada, Hermione no entendió nada y se separo un poco de el.

-"Bien creo que el señor Zabinni y el señor Malfoy ya saben por qué están aquí"-comenzó el director-"Señorita Hermione ¿Recuerda usted el libro que le regale en cuarto año?

-"Si, se llamaba _Sehuerley _ director"-dijo Hermione recordando el viejo libro que de seguro se hallaba guardado en la biblioteca de su casa.

-" ¿Recuerda de que trataba? ¿Me podría narrar la leyenda de la historia?"le pido el director

-"Si, bueno trataba de una leyenda que fue descubierta en la época de los nazis en Julio de 1943, cuando un grupo de ellos experimentaba con la explotación de las minas. Cuando un judío encontró una piedra muy extraña y se la entrego al comandante para que ellos se encargaran. La piedra se dividía en tres colores el gris, el negro y el rojo. Fue llamada _Sehuerley,_ Fue lo mas escondida posible por los nazis al descubrir que esta concedía cualquier deseo que solos dos personas unidas por lazos de amor puro tengan en común el mismo deseo, Se dice que en esos tiempos nadie poseía un amor tan puro y único que no sirvió en lo mas mínimo para ellos en la segunda guerra mundial. Algunos aseguran que se encuentra muy escondida en alguna parte de Alemania pero hasta ahora nadie la ha vuelto a encontrar"

Hermione termino de contar su relato y noto que Malfoy la miraba muy interesado pero ella decidió que lo mejor sería seguir ignorándole.

-"Bien señorita Granger ¿Se ah enterado usted de los últimos ataques que han ávido para ciertas zonas en el mundo mágico?"

-"Si, mi esposo me comento"

Draco al escuchar las _palabras mi esposo_ en la boca de Hermione sintió una furia tremenda que pasaba por su cuerpo, tenía ganas de empezar a destruir todo y gritarle al mundo lo horrible que había sido su vida. Pero al ver que no podía hacer eso solo bajo la cabeza en forma de decepción. Hermione lo nunca se perdonaría no haberle contado lo sucedido a ella, se merecía saber. Pero sabia también que lo decidió algo o mejor dicho muy tarde.

-"Bien ¿Se ah dado cuenta que los lugares que ah sido atacados tienen relación con centros de Alemania"

-"Eso quiere decir que los nazis.."-pero fue interrumpida

-"¡No! ¡Granger es algo mucho mas que los nazis piensa!"-perdió la paciencia Zabinni

-"No le grites"-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada Draco a Blaise con un tono sumamente frio y odio.

-"Señorita Granger, No, no son los Nazis, aun no sabemos quiénes son pero si tienen influencia nazi que están poseyendo ayuda de Voldemort"

-"¿Voldemort? Eso no es posible, Harry lo mato"-dijo muy sorprendida

-"Todo es posible, Señorita Granger, cuando el señor Potter 'mato' a Voldemort no se dio cuenta pero el al igual que la primera vez reboto en un ser viviente y se apodero de su cuerpo, aun no sabemos de quien se trata"-se explico

-"Bien pero sigo sin enterder profesor para que nos trajo aquí a los tres, ¿En que tenemos relación a todo esto?"-pregunto ella

-"Bueno digamos que los escogí a ustedes para que traigan la _Sehuerley_"-dijo simplemente el.

-"¿Pero por que?"-siguió insistiendo Hermione

-"Todo a su tiempo señorita Granger eso lo descubrirá en el viaje, ahora le sugiero que regresa a su casa y agá maletas ustedes parten el viernes a Alemania y hoy es miércoles"-termino diciendo.

* * *

><p>Hola esta es la primer historia que publico ,espero que les guste. Me gustaria que dejaran todos los review que puedan pues eso me inspiraria a seguir todas las ideas posibles y tambien las criticas para poder mojorar la manera que escribo.<strong>POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS<strong>.

Apartir del otro capitulo aclarare las dudas que tengan y todo acerca de _Sehurley._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron rápidamente y Hermione seguía preguntándose por que él los había escogido precisamente a ella y los dos Slytherins pues no entendían muy bien la situación. Es verdad ella había leído esa leyenda ya hace muchos anos atrás, la recordaba pero nunca le tomo atención pues durante la guerra nunca se involucró con algún tipo de magia negra o con algún Horrocrux. Y si hubiera sido así estaba segura de que Harry le hubiera mencionado algo. Ella confiaba a su amigo.<p>

¿Por qué Dumbledor no llamo envés de a Malfoy y a Zabinni a Harry y Ron? Eso hubiera tenido completamente sentido. Después de todo Harry fue el elegido, El niño que vivió, Precisamente el tenia que matar a Voldemort y eso hizo o al menos eso pareció hace anos atrás. Recordó que Dumbledor le dijo que él había reencarnado por decirlo de esa manera en alguna persona en su alrededor al momento de morir ¿Pero quién? La única forma de que alguna persona se reencarnara en otro al preciso instante de morir era que justo el momento que la alma de la otra estaba saliendo de su cuerpo dando paso libre al reencárnate.

¿Por qué el destino tenía que haber sido tan dura con ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que volverlo a ver? Ella había decidido olvidarse de él hace mucho tiempo ya. Cuando Dumbledor murió por primera vez ya que Harry lo revivo con la piedra de la resurrección. No se quejaba de Zabinni pues su relación nunca fue de odio y peleas si no se dedicaban a ignorarse durante el tiempo en el colegio, solo una vez compartió un semestre con el dando rondas en los pasillos como prefectos que eran antes y fue ahí cuando entablaron una relación de conocidos, pues amigos nunca fueron. En ese semestre lo conoció mejor y se dio cuenta que era un chico muy chistoso y a la vez muy inteligente, siempre llegaban a hablar de temas sin relevancia pero se entretenían. Nunca le conto a Harry y Ron de su "amistad" con él pues cuando termino el semestre los dos nunca volvieron a hablarse y dirigirse la mirada. Pero ella lo recordaba como una buena persona. Además él fue el primero en arrepentirse de sus actos como mortifagos y recordó también que ella fue el primer de justificar a su favor y él le agradeció.

Pero con Malfoy fue distinto, también recordó haberlo ayudado justificando a su favor en el momento en el que él se arrepintió, recordó que luego de la sentencia en la cual salió libre fue directamente hacia ella y le agradeció pero ella no le dijo nada y se fue pues no quería hablarle y había jurado que esa sería la última vez que escucharía su voz, pero se equivoco. Pues ahora tendría que estar con él sabe dios cuanto tiempo hasta que encontraran la maldita piedra.

Estaba en la biblioteca buscando entre sus cosas el libro de _Sehuerley _ y lo encontró en uno de los estantes más altos así que necesitó subirse a una de las escaleras para alcanzarlo. Subió y lo cogió pero dado que no lo había visto en varios anos estaba con algo de polvo lo cual causo que Hermione estornudara haciendo que perdiera por completo el equilibrio causando que se cayera. Pero fue justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearse la cabeza, sintió unas manos completamente frías cogerle por la cintura y la empujaban para qué volviese a pararse. Ella se volteo rápidamente para ver quién era, pero cuando se dio media vuelta se encontró completamente vacía, pero se asusto al ver que las ventanas del balcón estaban coincidentemente abiertas de par en par haciendo que el viento moviera fuertemente las cortinas.

Hermione se asusto había jurando que hace unos segundos la ventana estaba completamente cerrada ¿Cómo se habría abierto? La única explicación es que alguien la haya abierto ya sea por adentro o por afuera. Pero no podía ser nadie ya que su Ron estaba trabajando y sus hijos en la casa de su primo Albus. Cosa que la dejaba completamente sola en su casa a excepción del perrito de Hugo, Scander, pero él estaba en el patio y era imposible que el subiera y abriera la ventana.

Dejo el libro en la mesa principal de la biblioteca y fue directamente hacia el balcón y se apoyo en la baranda sintiendo como el aire jugaba con su cabello que se movía al compas de este. Cerro lo ojos y disfruto la brisa.

Recordó que no a sido la primera vez que cosas extrañas como estas le sucedían, anteriormente ella se ah encontrado con mucho accidente pero algo o alguien los ah impedido. ¿No será que es un fantasma? Pensó que luego dijo se dijo a si misma que dejar de pensar en esas tonterías. Se lo que sea o quien sea se lo agradecía pues siempre la salvaba, además se sentía protegida tal vez por algún guardián o algo.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche

-"Gracias"-susurro libremente ya que no había nadie con ella o eso pensaba.

-"De nada"-escucho una voz muy ronca detrás de ella y se sorprendió.

Se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie ahí. Pero ella apostaba su vida a entera que escucho un "de nada" en una voz muy ronca y fría parecida a la de _él_.

Pensó que estaba enloqueciendo y decidió meterse a su adentro ya que de seguro era otra alucinación de cuanto lo extrañaba ya que eso si lo admitía, aunque solo para ella, lo extrañaba con locura y admitiéndolo o no había sido una gran satisfacción volverlo a ver ayer y saber que se encontraba bien, _sin ella_.

* * *

><p>Draco llego a su casa, y Zabinni rápidamente le abrió la puerta pues sabía perfectamente a donde se había dirigido su amigo, después de todo lo conocía perfectamente ya que había compartido en él su mansión por más de 10 anos ya. Sabia a donde se dirigía cada día de la semana una hora antes de las siete y media de la noche y a quien iba ver desde. Era su rutina diaria pues el solo salía en la noche, y permanecía despierto durante toda esta pensando seguro en ella, se dijo. Lo saludo y se sentaron en la sala, Blaise le ofreció un whiskey pero él lo rechazo pues no le apetecía.<p>

-"¿Blaise ya hiciste tus maletas?"-pregunto Draco

-"Si"-contesto el rápidamente-"Fuiste a.."-pero Draco lo interrumpió

-"Si, pero ahora cree que soy un fantasma"-dijo el con amargura

-"No lo agás"-dijo el moreno

-"¿Qué cosa?"-pregunto

-"Meterte en su mente, no creo que le guste"-le explico el

-"No tienes idea de cómo me duele hacerlo pero esa es la única manera de que yo pueda saber de ella, la única manera que llevo realizando estos 10 malditos anos desde que paso lo sucedido"-dijo con completa amargura en su rostro

-"Lo hiciste por ella"-le dijo su amigo

-"Si y de eso no me arrepiento"-dijo el retirándose hacia su habitación para comenzar a empacar.

* * *

><p>Ron llego a casa como siempre a las siete y media y esta vez no se olvido de recoger a sus hijos ya que Hermione se lo recordó mediante una llamada que realizo. Ese día Hermione le mintió haciéndole creer que por motivos de trabajo saldría a Alemania. Él le creyó y le dijo que la extrañaría al igual que con sus dos hijos que también recurrió a esa mentira. Empaco todo lo necesario en sus maletas y tomo su pasaje de avión, recordó que hace anos que no viajaba por avión, la ultima vez fue a Francia con sus padres en cuarto año además se le hacia tremendamente gracioso que Zabinni y Malfoy vayan a viajar en avión, ellos unos sangre pura y mortifagos en el mismo avión con 200 sangre sucia, Su boca se llenaba de carcajadas de tan solo pensarlo. Aunque sabía que ahora nada eso importaba, no ya no, nunca como antes y todos los perjuicio que estaba antes presentes.<p>

La única razón por la que ella no quería ir era por el, le daba mucho gusto ayudar con todo esto de _Sehuerley_ pero tenía miedo, miedo a el y a esa sensación que volvió a sentir como anos atrás cuando todo tuvo lugar en Hogwarts, pero ahora no quería sentirla, no, no la sentirá de nuevo. Además ahora era una mescla de eso y además de algo de temor y miedo. Aparte de la fría sensación que sintió al tocar su mano.

Recordó.

_Septiembre 5 de 1997._

_Había estado rondando hasta la media noche como prefecta, esa vez Zabinni se había cambiado de lugar con Draco Malfoy, como su compañero, por motivos de salud. Hermione acepto ya que era totalmente indiferente hacia Malfoy desde hace unos anos que no hacían nada mas que ignorarse._

_Lo que ella no sabía de que Draco Malfoy había estado asi de indiferente con ella por otros motivos._

_-Granger, ya investigue los baños no hay nadie-dijo frio y seriamente arrastrando las palabras con un tono muy inexpresivo._

_-Bueno, Gracias Malfoy-respondió ella_

_-Sera mejor que me valla, ya termino mi ronda-dijo dándose media vuelta para retirarse_

_-¡Espera!-grito Hermione_

_- ¿Qué pasa Granger?-pregunto extrañado_

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le cuestiono ella_

_- ¿Qué?-le dijo calmada pero seriamente_

_-¿Qué le paso a Blaise?-pregunto._

_Hermione se encontraba preocupada por Zabinni pues no lo había visto desde que inicio el colegio y ahora según McGonagall está enfermo, ¿Estaría grave? Se preguntaba._

_-¿Desde cuándo tan amigable con Zabinni?-pregunto Draco, perecía algo molesto_

_-Es mi compañero, solo me preocupaba por él y.-pero Draco no la dejo terminar pues al parecer se molesto_

_-¡Claro Granger se preocupa por los demás y trata que todo sean felices en un mundo mejor ¿Qué lindo verdad?-dijo sarcásticamente mientras gritaba._

_-Yo.. ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?-pregunto asustada, se sentía pequeña comparado con el por su actitud parecía que la iba a golpear además el la llevaba como 20 centímetros mas que ella._

_-¡Nada! Me largo para que agás feliz a Zabinni porque a mi sería imposible-dijo saliendo molesto, pero Hermione fue más rápida y lo siguió pero lamentablemente se tropezó con su túnica y se cayó._

_Draco escucho el golpe que ella se dio y se volteo a verla y la vio tirada en el piso. Eso lo asusto y corrió hacia ella._

_-¡Granger! Maldición ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo desesperado_

_-Yo..si-dijo en susurro pues se había golpeado fuertemente la rodilla y el hombro_

_-¿Segura? ¿No te duela nada?-dijo el con un tono de voz de preocupación sincera_

_-Me duele, el hombro-dijo señalándolo_

_-Espera-dijo Draco sacando algo de su bolsillo_

_-¿Dónde exactamente?_

_-Aquí- dijo mostrando su hombro_

_Draco saco el pote que contenía la crema tranquilizadora, para calmar el dolor que su madre la había dado, y abrió dos botones de la blusa de Hermione donde pudo ver su pecho y lo blanco que era. Se quedo observándolo detalladamente como si estuviera hipnotizado por esa atracción y Hermione se sintió incomoda pero por alguna razón no dijo nada, solo se dedicaba a ver a el y sus perfectas facciones, su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises que ahora la miraban como si nunca la hubiera visto en su vida. _

_Draco la miro a los ojos y luego saco la crema y puso un poco en la yema de sus dedos y recorrió lentamente con ellos su hombro, tan lentamente que a ella le causo una especie de escalofríos que causo que se estremeciera. El siguió mirándola y cuando termino también._

_Hasta que el ruido de una puerta el cerrarse los asusto y ambos voltearon a ver la puerta que se había tirado por el viento sola. Luego volvieron a mirarse y Draco hablo._

_-¿Te gusta Zabinni?-dijo lentamente mirándola a los ojos_

_-No-respondió ella de inmediato. Nunca había sentido nada por Blaise solo era su conocido, nada mas._

_-¿Weasley?-pregunto nuevamente_

_-No_

_-¿Potter?_

_-No._

_Draco se sentía tan atraído por ella, su aroma de sabor y olor a vainilla que lo traía loco hace unos anos pero no lo había admitido hasta hace unos días, sus ojos color miel que reflejaban su inocencia, su pelo castaño e increíblemente hermoso, su nariz pequeña y perfecta, todo le parecía extremadamente hermoso de ella._

_Draco se acerco a ella y por reflejos e instintos retrocedía ya que se encontraba sentada en el suelo y el a su lado. Poco a poco fue quedando encima de ella podía sentir su respiración con la de el se encontraba agitada y se notaba algo nerviosa. Draco le acaricio la cara con los dedos pasando por todas sus facciones hasta que se quedo en sus labios ella rápidamente sin conciencia por que los humedeció. _

_Draco al ver esto no pudo aguantar mas y la beso. Con algo de furia al principio pero luego ella le respondió con timidez y el no pudo mas con su reacción y la siguió besando lentamente saboreando sus labios dulcemente. Sintió como Hermione pasaba sus manos por su túnica hacia su camisa y el hacía lo mismo pero con su blusa entre abierta._

_Luego sintieron que otra puerta se tiraba y los dos pararon por instinto haciendo que Hermione se sonrojase y se levantara rápidamente._

_Draco vio y reacciono cuando ella se levanto y se odio por haber hecho eso, el no debía, no podía mas sus instintos fueron mas fuerte y antes que ella desapareciera por el otro pasillo le grito._

_-¡Granger!_

_Hermione se voltio a mirarlo_

_-Y yo Hermione, ¿Te gusto yo?_

_Hermione lo miro pero no contesto y se volteo corriendo de ahí._

Hermione suspiro al recordar esto, era increíble que un lo recordase.

Se llevo una mano a la boca por un pequeño bostezó y se dio cuenta que tenía algo de sueno pues estaba cansada de haber realizado sus maletas esa tarde.

Se pregunto varias ocasiones que le hubiera respondido a Draco en ese momento tal vez "Si, me gustas y mucho Draco Malfoy" pues eso era exactamente lo que solía sentir. Exactamente.

Solía, ya no más.

Nunca

Pues él había realizado tantas cosa que en muchos momentos la hicieron sentir completamente hermosa experimentando cosas que con nadie en el mundo había podido realizar con ella. Hacerla mujer.

Tantos besos, caricias, abrazos, peleas, encuentros secreto y apasionados, encuentros que incluso fueron improvisados luego de una clase de pociones, tantas veces fueron en la que ella podía haberle dicho que lo quería y el a ella mas solo fue una vez, la última vez en la que se vieron. Donde él con un "Te amo" la dejo hace 13 anos y hasta antes ayer no lo había vuelto a ver.

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro sin que ella de diese cuenta.

Lo extrañaba y mucho. Y aunque lo niegue a todo el mundo le había dado una gran satisfacción saber de él y volverlo ver.

Los anos no lo habían cambiado mucho, solo con algunos detalles como; ahora lucia mas pálido de lo normal, sus ojos grises ahora eran casi negros y se había puesto algo mas musculoso y robusto con una espalda mas ancha y su pelo lucia completamente despeinado y eso le sorprendió mas ya que el antes se peinaba a la perfección cada mañana.

Agotada por los recuerdos se metió a la cama entrando en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Blaise cargaba la última maleta subiéndola a su auto con la ayuda de Draco.<p>

No sabía exactamente pero notaba a su amigo un tanto nervioso, Sera por Granger, pensó.

El supo todos estos anos toda la historia de lo que paso entre su amigo y ella pues Draco le había contado que estaba enamorado de ella en sexto curso luego de la clase de pociones de Snape.

Tenía que admitir que al comienzo le sorprendió la noticia pues había sido muy directo con él, tanto así como; "Estoy enamorado de Granger", pues no se imaginaba como él podía haberse llegado a enamorarse de ella pues durante los últimos anos se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible.

Insultándola constantemente con cosa como "sangre sucias" y todo lo de mas.

Recordó también con algo de gracia que luego de que el le había confesado su amor hacia la castaña lo había empujando hacia la pared y lo había preguntado si se sentido atraído hacia ella o incluso enamorado, el rápidamente contesto con un "no, no es tuya"

La verdad era cierto no estaba enamorado de ella, tal vez atraído si pero no se lo iba a confesar a Draco o si no el pues, preferiría no pensar en aquello en esos momentos.

Además quien no podía haberse sentido de ese modo con Granger alguna vez, si en sexto fue cuando se puso y tuvo reputación de una de las más buenas en Hogwarts. Todos los chicos apostaban en hacer cosas indebidas con ella en menos de una semana Mas todos fracasaron pues Granger siempre permaneció virgen, era muy difícil era cierto, pero asa le gustaban mas.

El único que pudo con ella fue el, su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy ya que la hizo suya sabe quien cuantas veces, lo envidiaba un poco.

El recordaba un ocasión en la que Draco y el estuvieron en la enfermería por 1 semana por una pelea, por Granger.

_Septiembre 16 de 1997_

_Tragaba su comida rápidamente pues no había comido en todo el día. Primero el desayuno que se lo había perdido pues Draco no lo despertó en la mañana como antes solía hacer, luego en el almuerzo se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca y Pansy le llamo cuando ya había acabado la cena, pero ahora nada interrumpiría su comida, nada ni nadie._

_O eso fue lo que el creyó._

_Draco lucia sumamente molesto a su lado mientras que miraba y escuchaba una conversación de unos Slytherins un año mayor que ellos._

_El lucia completamente molesto ante sus comentarios, tenía una mirada llena de furia y de completo odio reflejada en su rostro y además clavaba el tenedor con mucha fuerza en el mesa causando algo de atención entre los que se encontraba a su alrededor._

_Blaise se preguntaba por que estaba así su amigo, ¿Qué podrían estar diciendo aquellos chicos que molestaran tanto a Draco? Se pregunto_

_ Draco no hacía nada mas que mirar con odio a Jasper Vlader, un Slytherin que se encontraba sentado a tan solo dos personas después que el._

_-Se los digo muchachos esa Granger debajo de tanta ropa tiene un cuerpo increíble-dijo egocéntrico_

_-Como sabes eso es una simple sangre sucia, nada de otro mundo-dijo un moreno a su costado_

_-Se los digo yo la eh visto en el baño de los prefectos duchándose, es simple mente perfecta con esa cintura y caderas y piernas y.. y .. Mmm- Comenzó a contar el muchacho haciendo que los demás se imaginasen cosas indebidas._

_Draco quería matar literalmente a Vlader ¿cómo era posible que hubiera visto a Granger desnuda? ¿Acaso no sabía que era la privacidad?_

_Ese infeliz se había aprovechado de ella._

_Miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y la encontró riendo encantadoramente con la pequeña Weasley con una sonrisa que lo hizo completo que lo relajo por unos segundo para luego darse cuenta que la sonrisa era para él. Se la devolvió y ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada hacia su plato con la sonrisa aun en su rostro que la volvió tan inocente._

_La ira volvió en él se había aprovechado de ella ,de su inocencia, Eso no se quedaría así._

_-Blaise-llamo a su amigo con un pequeño golpe con el codo- Zabinni_

_- ¿Qué? Estoy comiendo que no vez-le dijo algo molesto por la interrupción_

_- Después de la cena, pelea con Vlader y su grupito de amigos- le dijo seriamente_

_ El solo asintió y siguió comiendo_

_Así paso la cena con las palabra rutinaria de Dumbledor y sus aburridos discursos para Blaise pues según él nunca en su vida había entendido ninguna solo palabra que ese viejo loco había dicho ,entre tantas indirectas demasiado indirectas que siempre mandaba a decir._

_Y así fue como al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin escucho a Jasper hablar de las musculosa y preciosa piernas, según el, de Granger y ahí lo entendió todo pues Draco estallo y le metió un puñetazo a Vlader haciendo que este callera al piso pero luego se levanto y le empezó a golpear fuertemente el rostro y luego el estomago haciendo que Draco se torciera de dolor y no pudiera respirar cayendo al suelo desmayado. Vlader rio._

_Blaise le pego otro puñetazo a Vlader dejándolo inconsciente en el piso pero luego un de sus amigos, Carlise Pherpad , le metió unos golpes en la espalda y uno en la nuca dejándolo completamente inconsciente._

_Así Blaise comprendió que Draco estallo en celos al enterrarse que alguien había osado ver a Granger, alguien que no fuese él, y eso no estaba permitido pues ella era suya,_

Desde ese día el había sido su ayudante, digamos, en su relación pues siempre ayudaba a Draco para conquistarla y hacia pretextos de estar enfermo para que Draco fuera en remplazo de este y poder estar con ella.

Aun le dolía en cómo había acaba todo esto pues de joven había jurado que ellos pudieron ser felices pero se equivoco pues ahora ella estaba casada y con hijos por lo que se entero y Draco pues ahora… ya no podía hacer nada.

Dejando los recuerdos atrás se encogió de hombros y cerro la maletera del la camioneta.

-Ya esta Draco, ahora vamos por Granger ¿Tienes su dirección?

-Si.

-Bien vamos.

* * *

><p>Hermione ya había empacado todo.<p>

Está todo listo, pensó

El libro, su ropa, ropa interior, algunos otros libros, su cámara, su cuaderno de apuntes, cepillo de dientes, todo pensó.

Era temprano, mas seguro que Zabinni ya estaría en camino en a su casa. Se paro del sofá con mucha pereza de cambiarse, se lavo los dientes y se miro al espejo. Estaba hecho un desastre, se peino rápidamente con una alisadora y se lavo bastantes veces la cara pues no se despertaba del todo.

Se cambio con una blusa azul y un short floreado del mismo color y una zapatillo así seria mas como viajar en avión pensó.

Estaba sola, Rose en la casa de Albus y Hugo con ella. Ron en el trabajo con Harry. Agradecía estar sola pues no quería que preguntaran ¿Acaso su trabajas con Draco Malfoy Y Blaise Zabinni?

Bajo las escalera y miro el reloj y vio. Las nueve y media, joder.

El vuelo salía en 3 horas ¿Dónde estaba Zabinni? ¿El siempre solía ser puntual? ¿Qué paso? Acaso los años le afectaron mas de lo que debían.

Rio para sus adentros.

Pero estaban tarde pues en el aeropuerto tenias que llegar por lo menos 4 hora antes cuando era viaje internacional pues tenías que realizar un montón de papeleo muggle y firmar un montón de permisos , además de la revisión de maletas y muchas otra cosa incluidas.

En eso el timbre de su puerta sono, seguro eran ellos.

Por un lado estaba feliz que lleguen por otro quería que nunca lleguen.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Draco y Blaise parados en la puerta de su casa. Draco lucia inexpresivo pero con los ojos que reflejaban tristeza a comparación de Blaise que lucía algo gracioso y feliz.

Silencio incomodo.

**-**Granger, Hola ¿no?- dijo divertido y luego se dirigió hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, uno corto y chico que Hermione apenas pudo sentir.

-Hola Blaise-respondió ella

-Granger- dijo Draco acercándose hacia ella plantándole un largo y profundo beso en la mejilla. Hermione sintió la sensación mas fría en su mejilla como si hielo pasara por ella y se estremeció en su contacto y luego junto su mirada con la de él que la miraba luego el retrocedió algo aturdido y noto la cara de acomodación y preocupación de Blaise.

-Bien creo que estamos tarde ¿no? Tus maletas Granger

-Este…si…yo ahora las bajo- dijo ella saliendo por la puerta

Hermione se fue dejándolos solo, donde Blaise aprovecho en habla con Draco

-¿Qué sentiste?-pregunto

-¿Quieres saberlo? Pues sentí que todo mi cuerpo me decía que le bese, que le bese y que nunca la suelte y la vuelva a soltar. Sentí que mi cuerpo me decía hazla tuya pues en 13 anos no lo he vuelto a hacer con ella. Sentí que la deseaba a mas no poder y su esta atracción es mas grande que nada mas que el amor que siento hacia ella.

-¿Y quisiste...?

-Si Blaise tengo que admitir que retrocedí pues pensé que no podría controlar con el contacto a su piel, creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

Blaise no dijo nada solo retrocede y asiente con la cabeza algo preocupado o mejor dicho muy preocupado. En eso Granger bajo con 3 maletas en atrás de ella y el rápidamente las metió en la maletera.

Se sentía algo pequeña e indefensa pues Blaise y Draco eran grandotes comparado con ella delgada y debilucha para colmo con altura baja pues ellos le llevaban al menos una cabeza.

Se metió en el coche en la parte de atrás pues Blaise conducía y Draco iba como copiloto.

Durante todo el viaje hacia el aeropuerto nadie dijo absolutamente nada, Blaise se concentraba en no chocar el auto, ella permanecía sentada atrás mirando el interior del auto de Zabinni y de reojo a Draco que solo se encontraba mirando la ventana con tono inexpresivo pero ella no se daba cuenta que el sabia que lo estaba mirando.

Llegaron luego de varios minutos que se hicieron o parecieron horas de torturara y agonía por el silencio. El aeropuerto estaba lleno, los tres se apresuraron el realizar todo el papeleo muggle rápidamente para que todo fuese mas rápido. Pero en realidad Hermione realizo todo eso ya que Draco y Blaise no entendían ni una palabra de lo que decía como ¿Numero de identificacion? ¿Qué cojones era eso? Pensaron los dos.

Luego realizaron lo mas rápido posible las revisión de maletas pero en eso se demoraron pues encontraron varias cosa raras(mágicas) en la maleta de Zabinni y la seguridad estaba forzándolo a que las dejase en el aeropuerto pues las consideraban peligroso y él se negaba cual niño pequeño no deja su mantita, mas cedió ante los gritos de Hermione.

-Los pasajeros Blaise Zabinni, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy última llamada para abordar el vuelo 236 con destino a Berlín, Alemania.-se escucho una fuerte voz en los parlantes

-Somos nosotros ¿Cómo cojones sabe esa voz misteriosa que estamos tarde?-dijo Blaise, no estaba familiarizado con las cosa muggles

Draco permanecía callado en todo instante.

-Corran estamos tarde-dijo Hermione

Llegaron justo a tiempo antes que despegue el vuelo. Hermione se sentó sola junto a dos personas desconocidas en uno de los primeros asientos pues en su ticket no le había tocado con Malfoy o con Zabinni lo cual agradecía pues quería estar sola y pensar en algunas cosas.

Malfoy y Zabinni se sentaron juntos pero algo alejados de ella.

-Al menos comprobé algo hoy-dijo Zabinni cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué?-pregunto Draco en susurro e inexpresivo

-Granger te sigue amando tanto como tu a ella –dijo con un bostezo

Draco se volteo a hacia la venta.

El avión acababa de despegar, el viaje acaba de comenzar.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio?<p>

Les recomiendo que escuchen esta cancion Echo-Jason Walker es de Vampire Diares, me inspiro para escribir este capitulo

Les gusto?** Pues diganmelo dejandome todos los reviews que puedan**

Porfa, asi me inspiro para seguir escribiendo :)

**Gihurleiy**


End file.
